Eyes On You
by tanyart
Summary: Iggy forces a dejected Fang out on a sunny Californian beach for some quality girl scoping.  Unfortunately, Fang doesn’t seem so interested in bikini topped chicks.  [FIggyfluff] [oneshot]


**AN: **A quick short I did while procrastinating on homework. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Characters (c) James Patterson

* * *

**Eyes on You **

The two older boys sat on their hotel towels they had 'borrowed' for the very purpose of sitting over the hot sand. They were far enough from the waves so that they wouldn't get wet, but close enough so that they could enjoy the spray. Being forced to wear windbreaker jackets in the sun didn't help improve Fang's sour mood. Why the hell was he here?

"See? Isn't this more fun than sitting in front of your laptop and blogging for the majority of your waking hours?"

Fang gave a noncommittal grunt, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the blond boy. Admitting to himself that Iggy was kinda-sorta-really-right didn't make him feel any better either. He checked back a frustrated sigh, wondering how in the world Iggy had managed to drag him into _this_.

"Alright, Mr. Eyes," Iggy hummed gleefully, "Tell me what beautiful Californian babes are laying out in the sand today."

Fang decided to humor Iggy for a moment, saving the youngest male member from the evil corruption of girls. Gazzy, by which, was currently enjoying what the ocean had to give, big waves and lots of wet sand.

In opposed to Iggy, who enjoyed big boobs and lots of wet skin.

Fang did his best not to grimace. It was perverted, but who was he to reprimand Iggy when it was obvious that those skanks at the beach wanted to show off what they got? It made perfect sense. This was why beaches existed. It gave needy guys like him and Iggy to ogle at girls with very little clothing and shame.

At an impatient nudge from Iggy, Fang diligently glanced around, picking a beach bunny at random. "A few feet away from us there's this girl in a tank top and really short shorts," he reported

"Boring," yawned Iggy.

"But I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that her tank top is white and one of her friends just splashed her real good."

Iggy leaned forward, a silly grin spreading across his face, "Wow, it suddenly got really _hot_."

Fang smirked. "Funny. She seems to be sorta cold."

Iggy burst into easy laughter and unable to keep his stoic expression still, Fang chuckled quietly along. There was an exchange of shoulder bumps and props before Fang could finish his commentary and Iggy could get settled again.

"Next!" prompted Iggy, his face still flushed from laughter. Fang almost suspected that it was also from the mental image Iggy had in his mind. How the sightless boy could do it, he had no clue. It had been years since Iggy had actually seen a girl (or anything else for that matter). He found it hard to believe that Iggy could find them, or anyone, 'physically' attractive.

"Hn," Fang grunted, "A lot of them are out with their boyfriends. I don't – wait. Oh, there's one to my left…"

He didn't know how long he kept talking to Iggy, describing as much provocative bodily female parts as he could. Fang didn't even know he had such a colorful vocabulary when it came to explaining what his eyes saw. They'd laugh, telling each other to smile at one of the girls, but they didn't. They couldn't. Fang knew Iggy just wanted to have fun and maybe Iggy knew Fang wanted to too.

As time wore on, Fang noticed that Iggy's face wasn't as nearly flushed as it was before. Oh, the excitement was still there in his voice, but now it sounded more amused than eager. Iggy kept on asking, so Fang kept on talking. Pretty soon, he'd practically covered most of the pretty girls at the beach.

"Man, I love California," Iggy grinned happily. He flopped himself down on the sand, tilting his head to the sky.

Fang wondered if Iggy also had a mental picture of it or if he just saw black all the time. But he laughed anyways, a soft, quiet laugh. It was real, not aimed at anyone, not forced for someone, but a laugh that went everywhere at nothing. He stared out at the rolling ocean and idly ran his hand through the warm sand. When he glanced at Iggy, the other boy's grey eyes were turned towards him.

It took Fang a minute to realize that Iggy was waiting for an answer.

"It's alright," Fang said, shrugging.

Iggy groaned, placing his hand over his forehead. He gave the eerie impression that he was shielding his eyes from the sun. There was a raw second of silence Fang felt. That was when Iggy gave him another grin, eyes still covered by his hand. He was still turned towards the sky, but Fang knew the grin was meant for him.

"Any girls nearby?" Iggy asked innocently.

Fang sighed. Just a moment ago he had actually enjoyed scoping for girls. Whenever he told Iggy about them, each portrayal ended in either laughter or slightly insulting jokes. It was entertaining, but now that he was starting up again, he didn't see how it could be that fun anymore. He stared back at the ocean and closed his eyes.

_Iggy saw this kind of darkness everyday. _

"Fang, if you eyes are getting tired," Iggy began, chuckling, "Then you don't –"

"—There's another one to your left. She's kind of close."

Fang could hear Iggy's head lift from the sand in mild interest.

"Not another blond, is it?" Iggy asked, "If it is, go to the next one."

"Nah, black hair, skinny. Tanned. Really tall."

"She doesn't happen to have brown highlights, does she?" Iggy joked, looking pointedly at Fang.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. But the highlights are sort of fading a growing out."

Iggy stopped smiling. His blank gaze flickered doubtfully, but eventually his lips gave a small crooked quirk.

"Really pretty dark eyes, I bet," Iggy muttered under his breath.

Fang opened his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line. He felt the faint brushes of warmth on his cheeks and cocked his head to the side. Iggy was still staring at the blue sky. Fang eased down on his back next to Iggy. He also focused on the sky.

"I don't know," he said, "I can't tell."

"Maybe you should tell her to come closer."

"Huh. I think she's close enough."

"What, is she looking at us or something?" Iggy laughed breathlessly. He lolled his head to the side, something of a quizzical expression on his colored face.

"… She seems more interested in you," Fang said nonchalantly. He rolled over on his side and propped an elbow up, no longer fascinated with the cloudless sky.

Finally giving a hesitant but coy grin, Iggy said, "Well, maybe we should call her over then."

"Oh, he already came," Fang said with a slightly timid laugh.

Leaning over, he bent his head down and gave Iggy a quick, but firm kiss. Fang could almost feel the tiny particles of sea salt on the blond boy's lips but he drew back before he could actually taste it.

Iggy had grabbed on to the sleeve of his windbreaker. The moment had been so quick, Fang wasn't sure how Iggy managed to react that fast. He leaned back and Iggy instantly let go. He could see Iggy's face, deeply colored pink from the sun and red from the kiss. Fang sat up, feeling utterly content, even with Iggy still frozen in the same position.

A tiny laugh escaped from both boys.

"Wow. Those Californian girls are pretty straight forward, huh?"

"Yeah, guess they are."

* * *

End.

_Be kind and please review, thank you!_


End file.
